Bounty Hunter
by SliverLiningGirl
Summary: A coworker of Inuyasha's has been brutally murdered and Inuyasha is the governments prime suspect, forcing Inuyasha into hiding. Kagome is a Bounty Hunter working for the government and has been assigned Inuyasha as her next subject. Kagome and Inuyasha h


OK! I'm back, lol, although I doubt anyone noticed I was gone n e ways, haha, but that's fine, this only for my pleasure, heehee ;. Well ahem as I was saying I have begun to re-write my story because to tell you all the truth,it sucked before...and it's still not wonderful...but I'm TRYING! hahaha.Well then, I suppose you might want to read this, lol, I hope it's better then before! Let me know if you liked it...orif it sucked, cause you know, I would like anyideas you have and critisizem is welcome! hahaha, I know that probably isn't heard often...uhhh, yes. Ok. I'm forgeting sumething aren't I? Oh yeeeaaaah! (Oh dear, my 4 year old BROTHER is singing spice girls and brittany spears, grumble NO! not that infurnal noise! where did he even hear it? shrugs)

**DISclaimer**: did any of you notice the DIS,well folkes, crash course on negatives (well somewhat, haha) DIS is bad, a NEGATIVE in other words...I do NOT own Inuyash or anyone else in this fic, I only like to dispupt their lives...heehee

I drew my long coat tight around me as I raced through the bustling streets of New York City. Glancing behind me, I recognized the hooded figure on my trail. Sweat ran down my face and I started to shake, turning a corner I attempted to lose myself in the crowd. Racing to my black Ninja , I hopped on and flew into a deserted alleyway, but not before I heard another vehicle roaring close behind, which was followed by gun shot that whizzed past my head. Panicking, I fumbled with the latch on the glove box, trying to retrieve the berretta I had stashed in there for emergencies. It seemed that I was out of luck for the night though, for I hadn't yet had time to reload since I last used it, and the clip was in my coat pocket, which I knew I wouldn't be able to reach in time. I was relying on my driving skills alone. Then my pursuers started a new round of fire, and I heard the bullets glance off my car and saw one hit my rear view mirrors, now they had gone too far!

"What the HELL do you think you're doing! I don't care if you're trying to kill me! Leave my baby out of it!" Shaking with fury I snatched the clip out of my pocket and loaded the revolver. Whipping around, I used one hand to attempt to steer and shot out the assassin's front tires, causing him to spin out of control and into a wall. Breathing hard I exited the alley and took a detour too loose any others following before heading towards the designated meeting place for me and several other people vital in the operation. They needed to know the information that I had obtained from the enemy RIGHT away, or they would be lead into a fatal trap.

My pursuer's had another surprise for me though, as I skidded around the a corner a man seemed to materialize in front of me, and began to erratically shoot in my general direction. He managed hit the fuel line just under the engine casing,forcing me to slow down and leap from my bike. I rolled on the ground to minimize the impact, but it still hurt like hell, I jumped up, remembering the impending danger that awaited me still.

I braced myself as I turned away from the wreckage and stared at the man hysterically laughing in front of me, thinking I was just as good as already dead I suppose. To be honest, I thought so to, but I wasn't going to give up, grimly I started to maneuver myself into a position where he wouldn't see my hands, and I slipped my fingers into the top of my jeans, where I had slim throwing knives hidden from view, hesitantly I pulled it out and prayed to god I would hit my mark and let the tiny dagger fly. My eyes shot open when I heard a loud 'thump', a wave of relief washed over me when I saw the man slumped to the ground, but was quickly followed by the chilling horror of knowing I had killed a living breathing (if not evil) person. I panicked, my car was totaled, I still had to get to headquarters before everyone left to 'hunt', and I KILLED SOMEONE! There was only one place to go, to say I dreaded to be there was the understatement of the year, but I had no other choice, so I shot off into the night, knowing there still could be some of the fiends goons out there looking for me.

I dropped, exhausted, on the floor of my ex-boyfriend's home, well mansion I should say.

"Oh My God! What happened to you! Why did you come here anyways wench, I thought you never wanted to see me again, huh?" yelled a black haired, well built man incessantly in my unprotected ear.

"I was huffhuff, being chased, ambushed…" I was only able to make short coherent sentences, knowing I had reached my body's limit, but there was no way that I was going to let this...this JACKASS talk to me like that! "Excuse me?…Look at me!…I'm not in the mood… call the police…please" I ground out between clenched teeth, I hadn't time to argue about past relation ship problems at the moment, I NEEDED TO GET TO A PHONE!

He must have realized what I was talking about, cause he quickly shut his mouth and got me a cordless, but before he would let me have it, he forced my to lie down on the couch, I kicked and hollered hoarsely the entire time, saying this was all his fault anyways, he must have thought I was hallucinating, fore he didn't know the depth of the hole he had dug for his lawyers to get him out, and lucky me, I got put on HIS case. Finally the phone was handed to me and if I had any energy he would have been withering on the ground, but I had to settle with a death glare, I called the private line for the FBI chief "Officer Kutler, it's me…. No, I'll...I'll be OK…. ambush, they found me… NO DON'T GO! HE'S WAITING FOR…." But the strain of my voice combined with the stress and my wild emotions that night caused me to start sobbing and I abruptly slipped into the bliss of unconsciousness, only to be interrupted by the never-ending nightmare that my life had become in the last two weeks. (A/N: she's dreaming of what happened before the stuff above)

Weeeeeell, was it anygood? yes, no? Oh I have a WONDERFUL idea! Why don't you press the little purple button and let me know? haha

_-->SilverLiningGirl --_


End file.
